Halloween Again
by MoonSpider95
Summary: The Zombie Spider-Man remembers Halloween's past - his past - when All Hallow's Eve comes yet again in a lifeless, post-apocolyptic world.


Halloween Again

_***As Told in the Perspective of Zombie Spider-Man***_

* * *

Halloween again. I miss the sight of Trick-or-Treaters running free in New York. I miss the smell of candy corn and caramel apples around Times Square. I even miss douchy teenagers egging people's cars, and that I used to web them up just to teach them a lesson. Now … I'm _living_ in Halloween. I live in a world where the greatest of heroes are cannibals. Where even the most kind-hearted person is a monster when the hunger strikes.

The things I've seen – the things I've done – that's true horror. My wife … she used to dress up every year just to do something different. Just to have fun. I know, everything I do reminds me of Mary Jane. She brought a flair to every party she went to. I always thought of myself as being lucky enough to go with _her_! Now … oh god … she's gone and I … I … I can't even think of it …

It's too horrible. The streets should be lit. Jack-O-Lanterns should be on so many doorsteps I get sick from the smell of pumpkin. Everyone puts on a costume and pretends to be monsters. All I see is monsters – every day of my life. I won't even take off my mask. I can't risk seeing my reflection, seeing what I've become. I remember a few years back. I saw so many kids in Spider-Man costumes I turned red. I miss seeing little fairy princesses. I miss the vampiresses and werewolves. God, I miss seeing those kids. The _future_ is what they were. Every one of them is gone now. Every last one.

I've seen that happen, you know. I've been there too, too many times to count. The hunger is unstoppable. These monsters, they used to be heroes. Now we eat whatever human remains we can find. It feels so good, too. Just tearing through someone's flesh, feeling their skin against your teeth – even if they are decaying. Feeling the blood splatter against your mouth, hearing their screams at the mere sight of you – listening as it becomes even more desperate once you become close enough to bite. I remember thinking that the kids were the tastiest. The youth in their blood was the most delicious of all.

The true curse of being a zombie is that you regain your humanity after a meal. You remember the time when you were five and you got lost at a shopping mall. You remember your first kiss. You remember your family. Worst of all, you remember all the horrific things you've done. The lives you've destroyed. You try to escape this reality, but you can't. All you can do is remember. What you did every day. What you did with your family. What you talked about with your friends. What you did on the holidays.

I remember one Halloween, Mary Jane dressed as a vampiress. She was _so_ hot, and I _really_ loved her. More than anything. She even laughed along as I dressed as Spider-Man … again. That year she took me to a public ball that the old mayor threw. On the way home, she laughed so hard when I pranked these teenagers for the graffiti that she actually jumped out like a real vampiress and scared them to death! We walked a little more and saw a girl in a version of my costume. Her friends abandoned her. MJ gave me the look and I knew what to do. I showed her the time of her life as Spider-Man and took her home.

That kid … I remember her death. She was so _innocent_. I couldn't stop myself. I remember she was holding on to a little plush doll that looked like what I used to be. I still can't believe there will _be_ no more kids. No more family, but there will be love. That is just really cruel. I really liked that kid, but … now she is only food …

Oh, LISTEN TO ME! What kind of monster would _do_ that? Would _think_ like this?

Oh yeah …. I would …

Halloween. A time for kids and a time for monsters. The scary part of this is that it's not just a nightmare. This is real. All the memories, but no chance of happiness – for one moment – ever again. _That's _horror.

Happy Halloween.


End file.
